


In Pain But Living Still

by Estirose



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addy finds her way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pain But Living Still

Addy slowly undid the razor wire that had been looped around her neck. It was hard, but at least she was alive, and she had to be grateful for that. 

She knew Allan was dead because Mr. Easton had chosen her over him to save. She'd heard the puppet's mocking voice, and wondered if she was in the right, working for him. 

Using the gag to wipe her tears, she gingerly made her way off the platform. It was quite a ways down, but she made it. She supposed she was lucky; her throat would heal. 

Now, how could she get out of the place? She was good at answering calls and typing letters, not finding her way out of a trap-filled area. 

She didn't want to approach the window splattered with Allan's blood, but she forced herself to. There was something on the other side, and she peered at it. It was a display, like one would see in a museum or a zoo. In fact, it reminded her of the reptile house in the city she'd grown up in, except it might be much larger. 

That meant that there might be a hatch near the floor. She dropped to her knees and started searching in the dark. A panel yielded to her fingers; it felt like she might be able to sqeeze through, and she did. It was a short drop to the floor below, but she made it. 

Were there more traps? She remembered the Jigsaw case; sometimes people made it out safe, and some did not. Even if the man was dead, there could be a copycat. Besides, she'd heard the traps were rather obvious. 

Nothing to do but to go forward and look for an exit, which she did. She seemed to be lucky, even if she was stumbling around in a dark hallway. 

Finally, she found a door, and it was unlocked. She got down on her knees, just in case. There was sunlight, almost blinding, and she had to squint until her eyes adjusted. 

But once they did, she crawled out. She kept crawling until she got to a street, and then she got up. Her feet didn't want to cooperate, but she stumbled forward, until she saw a young man, Allan's age. He ran towards her. "What happened? Should I call the police?"

She nodded, unable to speak, and fell forward. She could hear the young man calling emergency services, and she smiled. 

Despite everything, she was alive, and she was safe.


End file.
